


Tumblr Prompts

by ALittleWrath



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with no happy ending, Banter, Espionage, F/M, Post-Episode: s04e10 Midnight, Prompt Fill, one of these is really goofy and one is really sad im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22805740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALittleWrath/pseuds/ALittleWrath
Summary: Collection of little diddys prompted to me on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor & Donna Noble, Tenth Doctor/Donna Noble
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	1. Mr. And Mrs. Smith

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JaskiersWolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaskiersWolf/gifts).



> Based on the prompt "How is my wife more badass than me?" Sent in by AvengersBarnes
> 
> This is actually a lot more romantic than I usually write TenDonna (I typically stick to a pretty alterous/queerplatonic/ineffable interpretation of their relationship) but honestly I'm not unhappy with it

"Okay," Donna says, stepping out from behind the folding screen, "What d'you think?"

They're in the TARDIS wardrobe, surrounded by a plethora of the most elegant regalia Donna has ever laid eyes on. They're headed to Paris, 1946, to attend a gala at the Palais Garnier in search of more information about a suspicious and possibly alien series of disappearances around the city, but first they must choose the perfect disguises to blend in with the other guests.

Donna has emerged wearing a tight, silken red gown that flares out only at the tail, a furry white shawl draped over her shoulders. She's tightly curled and coiffed her hair, and her lipstick matches her dress. The Doctor peeks his head out from behind his screen, his jaw almost immediately dropping into that adorable 'O' shape it takes when he's taken off guard. It quickly changes into a grin, an awkward, breathy little giggle escaping him.

"Oh, Donna Noble you are a vision," he says. Donna smiles and gives a small curtsey.

"And the gentleman?" She asks cheekily. The Doctor smiles nervously, pulling himself back behind his screen, before stepping out fully.

He's wearing a suit that is, as far as Donna can tell, entirely red velvet. He's got on a dark shirt underneath it, and a red tie with swirling black vines embroidered into it, and upon closer inspection he's wearing a tie-pin she'd gotten him with a little planet Earth on it. His hair is still spikey and messy, but slightly more pushed to the side than usual, exposing more of his face.

"You look like James Bond," she says, somewhat impressed.

"Yeah?" The Doctor asks challengingly, running up to Donna and cupping her face in his hand, "Well _ you  _ look like some sort of.. Russian femme fatale, come to investigate her adversary. Yours truly, of course."

"Well isn't that what this is all about, anyway?" Donna says, " _ spying?" _

"Donna Noble you are absolutely right!" The Doctor cries, grinning ear to ear, "We're like a first class espionage team, and if we want to accomplish our mission, we'll need to develop our secret identities!"

"Then I'll be  _ Natalia Morozova," _ says Donna, "Russian socialite turned secret agent who uses her cultured upbringing to her advantage. She speaks seven languages _ and _ does martial arts."

"And I'm…" the Doctor flounders for a moment, before finding his confidence again, "Dash Robinson, American tech genius recruited by the CIA to for his sharp intellect and mechanical know-how. We're a  _ team,  _ of course, our combined skills make us the strongest possible alliance, what with my behind-the-scenes expertise and your practical skills of manipulation and athleticism."

"And of course, everyone assumes we're married," Donna offers, "Both in the field and at our agency."

"Oh, definitely!" The Doctor says, wrapping an arm around Donna's waist, "Good thinking Donna, married people are always less conspicuous- and they'll just assume it anyway. But  _ maybe  _ Natalia and Dash have been made to act as a couple so many times that we've truly begun to fall for each other."

"Despite our best efforts." Donna agrees. "And honestly why the hell  _ wouldn't  _ two whip-smart, good-looking professionals with a roguish lifestyle decide to… partner up, so to speak?"

"Ah yes, I remember our wedding perfectly!" The Doctor continues, "We were in Spain, on the run from assasins! And we stopped for a day in Cape Finnisterre, to be quickly married on the beach, on the edge of the Earth…"

"We're  _ literally _ Mr. and Mrs. Smith!" Says Donna, "And now you're thinking, ' _ how  _ is my wife more badass than me?!'"

"Well of course she is!" The Doctor argues, pulling Donna closer, "I wouldn't settle for anything less! I have _ very  _ high standards, you know."

Donna grins, her face mere inches from the Doctors, before realising his arm is still around her waist. She looks down, clears her throat, and pushes him away.

"Right then," she says, pushing passed him, "let's get on with it."


	2. It Got In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donna gives the Doctor some space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt "if you don't hug me right now I think I might fall apart" sent in by AvengersBarnes. I honestly feel like I kinda.. squeezed it in their kind of haphazardly. Like I'm happy with the fic but I'm not sure it actually fits the prompt. I had a different idea for it that I think suits it better but I thought it was too goofy for an angst prompt, maybe I'll add it later though.

Donna sighs, staring blankly at her book.

She's in the TARDIS library, sitting in her usual loveseat next to the fire. She's been parked here for the better part of the afternoon, waiting for the Doctor to show himself. He doesn't always, of course, she's been travelling with him long enough to know that, long enough to know that sometimes she'll need to go get him- or even just lay down with him and keep him company, but this time she thought he might need his space.

She looks down at her watch.

It's been exactly twenty two hours and seventeen minutes since they left the Midnight Leisure Palace.

She sighs, again, even though she's fairly certain she's already done so about sixty million times since boarding the TARDIS yesterday afternoon. They'd stayed one more night in their room, only because it had been so late when the Doctors shuttle came in and he'd insisted he just wanted to rest, and packed their stuff to get back to their home sweet police box after a lengthy sleep. Of course, it wasn't lost on her that he'd slept longer than usual, or the hollow look in his eye as he'd wordlessly ambled to his room. She'd decided to give him some time to recuperate on his own, for the time being, but she knew she'd have to seek him out eventually, and if his door was locked, she'd tear it down.

She doesn't end up needing to go check on him, though, because before she even looks up from her book, she hears a quiet, wet, _"Donna?"_ from the library entrance.

She snaps her head up, to see the Doctor, leaning on the door frame for support.

_Oh gods._

He's shaking like a _leaf,_ his wide eyes shiny and red-rimmed, peeking out from behind the door frame like some shy child, afraid of getting in trouble. "D-Donna-... I-I need-"

Donna doesn't even wait for him to finish, dropping her book and bolting to her friend.

"You need to sit down, is what you need!" She cries, tucking her arms under his, letting him lean on her before he topples clean over. She guides him back toward the chair, feeling guilty he had to drag himself all the way here from his room.

"I'm dying," the Doctor chokes out, "it's- it's coming for me-"

"No, come on, you know what this is," Donna says, trying her best to sound soothing as she sits him down, "You're just having a bit of an episode, that's all!"

She pauses to get a good look at him once she's got him sitting down- his face is sheet-white, his hair sticking out at odd angles, and he has a bit of a runny nose. He's wearing a big, comfy sweater that's usually reserved for when he isn't feeling his best, physically, and she notices one of his hands has worked its way into the opposite sleeve.

"None of that now," she says, pulling them apart.

"I feel like I'm gonna be sick.." the Doctor mumbles miserably.

"That's alright, I'll go get a pail-"

Just as Donna takes a step, the Doctor grabs her wrist, tightly holding onto her.

"Don't go," he pleads, "please don't leave me alone. If you don't hug me right now, I think-" his voice cracks, _"I might fall apart!"_

Donna doesn't hesitate to fulfill his request, immediately wrapping her arms as tightly around him as she can manage.

"You're alright, Spaceman," she says as he sobs into her shoulder, "you're _safe,_ nothings coming to get you."

"It is, it is, it's here," the Doctor stutters, "I can feel it, it's in me-"

"And I'm telling you, it's _not!"_ Donna pleads, "look, can't you talk? Can't you move?"

"No, you don't understand," says the Doctor, "it got in, it _got in!_... It's always gonna be there now."

Donna feels her heart drop into her stomach. She takes a deep breath, grips him tighter than she thought possible, and says,

"I know."


End file.
